Reborn
by Lothloria
Summary: After the defeat of Trigon, the world is born anew without the threat of a demon apocalypse looming over the fate of the population; however, new problems from the old world still remain. Love triangles, angst, and all the good stuff will be here!


Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.

Just the ideas that have been rattling in my brain for a good, long time.

ANYWHO!

For those who do not know me or have not ventured to my profile, I am a fairly new writer under this name. I am actually very seasoned in writing.

Just not in this name.

Anyway, what you will find in the pages following, I will not reveal.

My only hope is that you find something.

Let us begin.

* * *

><p>It seemed like the earth had begun anew, the day following the time of reckoning, but old problems still lingered from the world before.<p>

Slade was alive again after opening the door to the underworld, unleashing his embodied soul with a number of others that had escaped with his. Who were they? Where did the souls take refuge if the people had long been lost to the years of decay? More importantly, where was Slade taking refuge?

Though the team recovered fully, blood blistering damages held under the skin. Something that was not meant to recover. Something that would never recover. After the evil was unleashed from their bodies and personified as themselves, the battle took place among the fiery rocks and magma filled sea. The bruises they sustained were nothing more than rough, colored spots on the skin. Scrapes on their backs and malfunctioning machinery had little effect. The most harm done to them was inflicted by themselves.

A worry had erupted within Starfire that had never been there before. Never had she thought that there was a possibility that Robin could be taken away from her, but it was made clear that it could be done. Her evil persona had hissed it in her ear yesterday, but it remained in her mind, bouncing off the walls of her skull and encumbering her every thought. She could still hear her own confident voice maliciously scraping at her heart strings as her doppelganger tightened its grip on Starfire's arms, threatening to pull them from their chambers, as she whispered, "Robin will be all mine."

The very thought of such a thing made the Tamaranian's stomach curdle with a strong brewing anger that anchored her feet to the ground, disabling her flight.

There were many a time where Cyborg had tried his hand at having a normal life. After the operation that saved his life, he was viewed as a mechanical monster. The eyes filled with fear of his former friends and citizens passing him on the street seemed so insignificant now; however, they were not always so. For many years they had forced him into hiding his identity, hiding his mechanical parts with oversized clothes, and only walking around in public while it was dark outside. In his mind, he was exiled, abandoned, and shunned from society. It got better when the Titans first met- instead of flinching away from the skin sewn to steel, they found it intriguing, exciting, even…cool. In his mission infiltrating Brother Blood's School for Gifted Teens, he camouflaged his parts and assumed the name "Stone". Looking in the mirror, looking at how his appearance had been before, having his old name back, Victor Stone weakened, leaving way for the damage done by his double in the battle against Trigon. After being kicked through steel, dragged against concrete, and punched through the air, the will to fight was still there even when Cyborg was crippled on the ground; however, all was lost as his darker side's lips chided him for being weak, and useless, and foolish into thinking anyone would accept him as a person- as he clearly was just a science experiment gone wrong. Finally, his double broke through the barrier as he laughed in the metal man's face, pursuing his darker memories: "Go ahead! Run cryin' home to Mommy! Oh that's right. You don't HAVE a Mommy."

There was nothing left. All the metal seemed so weak now, ready to bend and break with the wind. The confidence and acceptance binding to his other half had been lost- his mother's face flashing before his eyes moments before the car crash- and nothing was left. Just disgust.

Beast Boy's usual over-productive self confidence turned to stone as he was reminded of his one love that had did the same. He had always masked the fact that he was a little self-conscious about his appearance: there was no other like him. Although he had once had the youthful tanned skin of a child under the care of two parents scouring the jungles to study the DNA of local animals, it now stood green as the rest of him did. His clear blue eyes seemed to have been infected with algae as well. In an attempt for social acceptance, he tried his hand at being funny and kind to everyone around him. There was rarely a moment where he could be seen not smiling, making a joke, or laughing at one, even at the oddest of times. It was okay, that he was a little odd, right? Because, everyone else around him was odd too. The only difference was, that in their odd formation, that they had formed odd relationships. Though they didn't voice it much, Starfire and Robin had a connection. A two way connection. That's what Beast Boy had wanted at one time, too. Terra seemed like the best candidate- the only one, but still the best. Her initial rejection opened the painful pores, but her betrayal left him infected with resentment and cumbersome loneliness. Though he was beginning to forgive what he could not prevent, his menacing double tapped in to the emotion dragged from the changeling's body and smirked as he voiced, "No wonder Terra dumped you." The wounds that were beginning to heal reopened, and festered to the bone.

He could see that Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Robin were all his friends, but he also knew that they would not always be together forever.

They all had a lot of growing up to do.

After all, they were only the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>You like? Hopefully you do.<p>

It seems a little gloomy at first, but fret not my dears, the entire story I have in mind will not just be a mad and sad story. There is much more to come.

Reviews are very appreciated and guaranteed a response.

Thank you, kind readers.

Lothloria


End file.
